The Sweetest Sounds
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot using my characters from The Girl That Can't Be Touched. Remus/Izora


_The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear  
>are still inside my head<br>The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
>are waiting to be said <em>

Izora twirled around slowly, her feet ghosting over the floor of the ballroom as she danced. Her white-blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of loose ringlets and her eyelids were decorated with a pale shimmer, her lips a rosy pinks. She was dressed in a ball gown that was a rich midnight blue on the bodice and gradually lightened to a snowy white at the bottom of the full skirt, white slippers adorned her feet and pure white gloves covered her hands.

Today was her eighteenth birthday and in true pureblood style, her parents had thrown a huge ball for the occasion. Her father had allowed her to invite her friends, something her mother had thrown a huge fit over.

_The most entrancing sight of all  
>is yet for me to see...<br>and the dearest love in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me_

A faint smile graced Izora's lips as she thought about her friends. Lily Evans in her dark emerald green and gold dress, her bright red hair in loose curls and a dashing looking James Potter in a dark dress robes on her arm. Sirius Black with his shaggy hair and stormy gray eyes had all the women in the ballroom entranced with his fitted black and white dress robes, a pretty brunette on his arm. Peter, shy and bashful, in simple dress robes a little too big for him and cute Hufflepuff girl by his side. Izora had greeted them all with smiles and hugs, though she felt a slight bit of disappointment when she did not see familiar golden brown eyes.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
>are still inside my head<br>The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
>are waiting to be said<em>

She had waited patiently to see those familiar gold eyes and handsomely scarred face appear all night, but as the party came to a close and there was no sight of him, Izora began to wilt from the disappoint. Her father had been kind enough to let her friends stay for the rest of the weekend, but Izora did not even remember saying goodnight to them or any of her other guests. So lost in thought, Izora did not see the tall, shadowy figure watching her from the entrance to the ballroom.

_The most entrancing sight of all  
>is yet for me to see...<br>and the dearest love in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

Remus watched Izora dance completely mesmerized. Her white-blonde hair was falling from its carefully pinned mass atop her head to fall around bare shoulders. He wished desperately that he had not missed her party, but the full moon had only been two days ago and had been particularly brutal for him. Remus shook his head to rid himself of those dark thoughts and refocused on the beautiful vision that was dancing in front of him. He smiled slightly and walked over to her dancing form silently. Her eyes were closed so she did not see him approach, but those wonderful blue-green eyes shot open the moment he grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms.

_The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear  
>The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear<br>are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever hear  
>The kindest words I'll ever hear<br>are waiting to be said_

"Remus…" Izora whispered breathlessly as she looked up into those warm honey brown eyes that she adored.

"Dance with me." He murmured and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, a smile tugging at his lips when she shuddered against him.

Izora couldn't speak and nodded her head, feeling a warm tingle in her chest as Remus, her Remus spun them around the ball room gracefully.

_The most, entrancing sight of all  
>is yet for me to see!<em>

_The most, entrancing sight of all  
>is yet for me to see!<em>

"You came… I didn't think you would." She said gazing up at him.

"I had to take care of some things before I could come here. Are you upset?" Remus asked looking down at her worriedly.

Izora gave a startled laugh and stopped their dance to lean closer to him, their lips only a hair's breadth apart.

"I could never be mad at you, Remus." She murmured.

Remus smiled and pulled her closer, "Good." He whispered and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss. Izora breathed a content sigh and kissed Remus back just as softly.

_And the dearest love in all the world  
>is waiting somewhere for me<br>waiting somewhere...  
>Is waiting somewhere.<em>

**Author's Note: Little Valentine's Day one-shot for all you Izzy/Remus lovers out there. This really has nothing to do with **_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched**_** at least, I don't think it will. My muse doesn't like to tell me anything. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
